Cure For A Lonely Dragon Heart
by Pricat
Summary: The Great Dragon is feeling lonely and ill until somebody enters his cavern and begins to befriend him but Camelot will need help when Cornelius Sigan returns?
1. Chapter 1

**Cure For A Lonely Dragon Heart**

**A/N Another Merlin fic but this idea popped into my head yesterday after watching a video on the Merlin website about the Great Dragon who is my favourite in Merlin along with Merlin and Morgana but when Gaius said that the Great Dragon had been lonely and bitter, that sparked an idea seed and last night I watched the first episode of season 2 and in it the Great Dragon said that one day Merlin would set him free if he helped Merlin stop Sigan but in this it's about somebody finding out about friendship and loyalty. Still infected with the head cold so this is helping me feel better. Plus I'm reading book one of the Merlin book series that just came out over here in the UK. **

It had been a month since Merlin had defeated Nimeuh but Camelot was once again safe but somebody in the castle wasn't very happy.

It was somebody in an underground cavern under the castle.

It was the Great Dragon a being of immense magic and of the Old Religion but he was sad as his ears could hear the joyous music as the kingdom was celebrating being safe once more.

A tear fell from his eye as he knew that he would never get out of the prison Uther had locked him in thousands of years ago.

He also remembered how all those he cared about had been destroyed by Uther.

"They have no idea how I feel to be alone." he growled softly.

He then started coughing slightly which annoyed him along with feeling unlike himself but knew that he needed to rest for a whilr snd maybe that would help but he felt chills as his eyes closed......

* * *

Merlin was at the banquet hall where a great celebration was going on.

There was a banquet but Merlin was serving Arthur and refilling his goblet which luckily wasn't poisoned this time but he was worried because he hadn't heard the Great Dragon call to him or be mad at him.

Gaius could see the concern in the young warlock's eyes but understood as he remembered that Merlin had told him what had happened in the underground cavern with the Great Dragon but understood but knew that the Great Dragon wasn't being selfish or thinking about himself but he needed to talk to Merlin about that as he pulled Merlin out of the room so they could talk.

But he noticed that Morgana was gone but Gaius knew that she'd found out about the Great Dragon but hoped she wouldn't tell anybody anout it but Merlin was nervous.

* * *

Morgana was nervous but curious as she approached the underground cavern.

The torch in her hand quivered with fear but also excitement as she saw the Great Dragon asleep but she could tell something wasn't right with him but would wait until he woke up but she felt sorry for him because he'd been locked up for many years because of Uther's cruelty but maybe he would understand her and her powers.

For years as a child, she knew there was something about the castle that made it mysterious yet magical but Uther had forbidden her and anybody from going down there but now she knew the truth and she wanted to help this beauitful yet powerful creature be free....

* * *

"Why did you bring me out here Gaius?" Merlin asked his mentor.

"We needed to talk where Uther and the others couldn't hear because what I wish to talk about is forbidden in public talk." Gaius answered

"About magic, right?" Merlin asked as he nodded.

"Yes but more about the Great Dragon.

I know you think he only cares about himself but that's not true.

He was a willing servant to Camelot but wished peace when magic was still allowed in the kingdom but then Uther did something that made him angry." he told him.

"What did Uther do that made him so angry?" Merlin asked curious.

"He killed all of his kin but spared the Great Dragon on a promise that he wouldn't use his magic in Camelot ever again so Uther locked him in the underground cavern under the castle where nobody would ever find him but made guards watch him.

But we will need his help because I fear that Camelot will be in danger." Gaius told him.

Merlin understood as he left and returned to the banquet......


	2. An New Dragon in Camelot

**Cure For A Lonely Dragon's Heart**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to Tallacus for reviewing because I love the Great Dragon and feel sorry for him but I hope everybody enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

The Great Dragon's eyes opened blearily with tears in them as he saw Morgana there beside him but was curious but understood since her powers were growing stronger but he was surprised seeing her there but she was surprised seeing sadness on his scaled face but wondered what was wrong but had a feeling it was to do with Uther but wanted to know.

"Uther spare them......

They did no wrong to Camelot...." he said feverishly.

She had no idea he was talking about when Uther had slayed his kin but surprised seeing Merlin arrive but the young warlock was scared seeing the dragon like this but understood Gaius's worry about the dragon but he had found something in the forest which would help.

Morgana gasped seeing an egg knowing it was a dragon egg but wondered where he'd found it.

The Great Dragon's eyes had a little happiness seeing the egg but wondered where he'd found the egg.

"I found it in the forest while collecting herbs for Gaius but I had a feeling this would help you.

Gaius told me why you hate Uther so much.

I don't blame you." Merlin said sadly.

Morgana watched as a little blast of flame emerged from the dragon's mouth heating the egg as it began to glow but would hatch in a few hours but Merlin didn't know that but the young warlock felt sorry for this mighty being made to suffer as he was because od his magical gifts.

Morgana watched as he left but the Great Dragon was calm as she came out of hiding but was curious seeing the King's ward here.

"Why...... would you be...... here?" he asked coughing.

"I do not like or agree with Uther either.

His views on magic are wrong for it can be used for good as well as great evil.

But you shouldn't be here.

You should be free." she answered.

The Great Dragon looked very sorrowful.

"I-I cannot........

That...... monster Uther killed them.

Do you know how it feels to lose all those you care about because of a closed mind?" he said weakly.

Morgana wanted to talk more but knew Uther would be looking for her.

But she felt sad for him leaving him as he fell asleep.

* * *

Merlin was silent as he returned to Gaius's chamber but he couldn't get the image of the Great Dragon's sickly state out of his mind but also could relate to why he hated Uther but wished there was some way to help him but had a feeling the dragon egg would help him as Gaius was making a potion but sighed knowing how the Great Dragon was feeling but felt bad remembering that night when Uther was about to go out to slay the Great Dragon's family and friends.

"_I should've stopped him from slaying his kind." _he thought as he sighed.

Merlin wondered what was bothering him but wondered what was wrong but Gaius wouldn't tell him.

He wondered what the physician was hiding but hoped that he would tell him but Morgana had a feeling it was to do with the Great Dragon but decided not to tell them.

But later Merlin felt pain in his head as he felt immense magic from the Great Dragon's lair as the egg was hatching and a small baby dragon emerged.......


	3. An New Sorceroress In Camelot

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in such a long time.**

**Thanks to an newbie to the Merlin fandom reviewing, it made me wanna update as Merlin won't return until the Fall over here in the U.K but anyhoo the egg has hatched.**

**But it's attached emotionally to Merlin.**

**Plus an new sorceroress comes to Camelot and I might make her a romantic one for Merlin as I think it's unfair that anytime he falls in love with a girl, it doesn't work out.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin was in awe seeing a small golden scaled hatchling emerge from the egg as it was cute but it climbed onto his arm as he laughed but the Great Dragon smiled knowing that this was a sign that maybe his kin could return but they saw Morgana leave.

"It's alright Merlin.

She won't tell Uther." the Great Dragon said weakly.

The black haired young male was worried for the dragon knowing he was ill but Gaius told him he had Draconis Flu.

"He needs to rest.

But the hatchling needs to be protected.

Especially from Uther." he said.

Merlin nodded but knew they had to leave before anybody like Arthur found them here knowing he didn't know about the Great Dragon.

But the hatchling wanted to go with them.

Merlin then cast a spell making it fall asleep as the Great Dragon tucked it under his wing as his eyes closed.

* * *

Lora was nervous as she was in a carriage headed to Camelot but was nervous hearing what Uther had done to those that were sorcerors but knew she could hide her secret and stay safe because she was scared of her powers and wouldn't use her magic but she gulped walking into Camelot after getting out of the carriage but she then saw Merlin find her but noticed she had the same eyes as Gaius but had a feeling she was Gaius's niece as he'd been telling the young warlock about her.

"You must be Mordona, Gaius's niece.

I'm Merlin.

Your uncle has been expecting you.

Come on." he said to her.

She then followed him into the castle.

She was following him to her uncle's workshop as she was in awe but knew her uncle had magic too but Uther hadn't hurt him but maybe he wouldn't be mad at her if he found out she had magic but Merlin noticed she was quiet.

She then saw him leave.

He was headed to the Great Dragon's lair.

He needed to check on the hatchling.


	4. An Old Friend's Return

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter and sorry for not updating in a long while.**

**Thanks to Ashleigh Piccino and didn't know you were a Merlin fan too but the Great Dragon is awesome in the show and one of my faves along with Merlin.**

**I kind of created a dragon that escaped from Camelot when Uther had destroyed the other dragons and had captured the Great Dragon.**

**Let's jut say she was in Anglesia.**

* * *

Merlin sighed as he was entering the Great Dragon's lair but saw the infant dragon climb onto his arm but laughed as he knew it was liking him.

"There's something I need to tell you.

There's an new sorceroress in Camelot but Gaius's niece but she'll be a good friend to us." Merlin told him.

The Great Dragon smiled at his words but he sebsed another dragon in Camelot but Merlin was curious as he thought the other dragons in Camelot had been destroyed by Uther.

"I think you should check it out Emeris." he told him.

Merlin sighed as he left the castle without anybody seeing him especially Arthur but he hoped the other dragon was very like the Great Dragon as he entered the forest.

* * *

Ashleigh smiled as she sensed a magical aura in the forest as ahe'd been in another world when Uther had destroyed her friends but hoped that Camelot had changed by now but sensed a magical aura as she saw a young man with black hair but he smiled seeing her.

"Who're you?" she asked him.

"My name is Merlin.

The Great Dragon sensed you were alive.

Who're you?" he asked her.

"My name is Ashleigh.

I escaped a long time ago.

But I'm still mad at Uther.

I wish there were Dragon Riders in Camelot.

They would keep Uther in check." she said.

Merlin was stunned hearing this but saw her follow him to the castle unseen so nobody would know she was still alive but she was stunned seeing the Great Dragon locked away in the castle vaults with shackles on him.

"A-Ashleigh!

But how?

The other dragons were all destroyed." he said.

"That's true.

But I escaped before Uther could find me.

I've been hiding in Anglasia for a long time.

But I missed you." she told him.

He nodded seeing the infant dragon curious about her as it was on Merlin's shoulder.

"_Who is that Merlin?"_ a child like voice said in his head.

He knew it was the young dragon.

"Her name is Ashleigh.

She's the only other dragon besides your father.

To survive Uther." he said.

Ashleigh smiled as she had snow white scales but gentle soft wings.

She knew that Uther didn't know about them but she then sensed a Dragon Rider in the castle as an image of Mordona appeared in her crystal charm that she wore around her neck.

Merlin was in awe seeing this.

He knew he had to go back before people got worried.

The infant dragon then climbed down from him and went over to the Great Dragon but he was curious about Dragon Riders but he returned to Gaius's workshop...


End file.
